


Candlelights on Christmas Eve

by IncubusMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Candles, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Churches & Cathedrals, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusMaple/pseuds/IncubusMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany and England meet up on Christmas Eve to light up some candle and talk about their past and present during this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelights on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas Fanfiction I came up with lately. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Rated T because of the use of the word arse and butt and mentions about the Christmas Truce during the Great War.  
> I hope you like the story.

The wind blows through the dark night when Germany walks on the snowy path under his feet. His footsteps appear in the snow one by one and form a trace from where he came. The only light comes from the lanterns in the streets and the dimmed lights from behind the closed windows in every home.

After a five minute long walk, Germany enters a church and looks around in the old building. The only other person who appears to be there, is another blonde male. He walks towards the bench where the male was sitting and stops behind it. “England… Is that you?” Germany asks to the other male in front of him. The blonde male turns around and turns indeed out to be England, just like Germany asked.  
“Shh… Yes, it’s me. Now sit down before someone hears you.” He says to Germany in a soft manner. Germany sits down next to the blond Brit on the bench and remains quiet until he decides to break the silence again. 

“Have you brought the candles?” he asks to the Brit next to him. England nods quietly and faces the German blond in a serious manner, like everything they were about to do was just a mather of pure bussiness. “Yes, I have. Do you’ve got a luciferbox?” He replies with another question towards the German.  
Germany nods and stands up. “Shall we go then?” He asks to England. England simply nods and replies with a silent “of course” as he stands up and walks out of the church alongside Germany.

The two nations walk alongside eachother in silence. They look around nervously among the way and dare not to say a single word to eachother in public. When a little sound could be heard, England almost froze each time here heard something. In the end, Germany always comfirms that he just steps on a small twig of wood in the snow.  
But still, the question remains: Why are they so nervous around eachother?

After an hour, the both of them walk into an empty field that is covered in pure white snow. The two settle down on a small wooden bench under a tree and each of them takes a candle in their hands. Germany lights up his candle with one of the lucifers from the luciferbox while England does the same. “Merry Christmas, England.” Germany says in a kind manner. “The same for you too, Germany.” England replies quietly.

The two watched the stars for a little will until the Brit breaks the silence between the two nations. “Isn’t it strange for us, two nations who have been enemies for decades, to be so close with eachother in public?” He asks to Germany.  
Germany looks to England, confused by the uncurtain manner of how he had asked the question. “I don’t think it’s that strange. Besides, we made a promise on this day a very long time ago.” He replies in a calm and friendly manner. “What kind of promise?” England asks again in confussion. “The promise that we would never fight on this exact day and do something peaceful instead, like we did many years ago.” Germany replies again with a hopeful smile. 

England chuckles when he recalls the thoughts of what happened back then on the same field. He could swear that his army won the football match instead of Germany’s army. “I pretty much kicked your arse back there. You were no match for the power of the British army.” He laughs while thinking of it. Germany turns around to face the laughing Brit. “I think you start to lose some of your memories because I remember clearly that we kicked your butt instead.” Germany grins with a small chuckle. Whoever of them won will definately remain unknow because none of the two nations is capable of accepting defeat.

“But I guess you are right. After all those years, the blood of victims during the Great War still sticks to our hands. We can’t and will not forget or forgive what we have done back there on the battlefield. But that one day changed a lot for us. We came together as friends instead of foes, family instead of enemies. And we celebrate those things we forget the most, but still keep fighting for till this day onwards: peace, love, hope and joy.” England says as he looks up tot he sky while a tears rolls down to his right cheek.  
“You take the words right out of my mouth.” Germany replies to England’s earlier speech.

England looks at Germany and asks another question. “C-Can I ask you a question? The other nods and keeps listening to what the Brit has to say. “May I…k-kiss you?”  
It remains silently between the two and England starts to talk again because he could see the shock Germany’s expression. “I-It’s just one kiss! Nothing more! I know we both have someone to love: You have Italy and I have America. But I wanted to do this for a very long time now and I Just can’t hold it back anymore!" England panicks as he tries to catch some breath. Before he knows it, Germany pulls the Brit into a kiss with closed eyes. The Brit remains shocked at first, but slowly closes his eyes and sinks into the kiss and tries to kiss back.

“You talk too much…” Germany replies as he breaks the kiss between the two of them. England has a deep shade of red on his cheeks and, this time, it wasn’t from the cold weather. He smiles when he looks at the German nation in front of him.  
They never called eachother by their human names. But this time, they didn’t really mind. “Merry Christmas, Ludwig." England says as he leans his head against the other’s shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Arthur.” Germany replies as he watches the stars that shine in the dark sky as the snowflakes fall down onto the ground.


End file.
